Its Just a Dream
by bookfreak8208
Summary: What happens when Annie, now orphaned and an only child, moves to La Push to live with her grandparents and meets a strange boy named Seth and learns hes not human an is deeply in love with her even though they just met? post Breaking Dawn. first-fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my hero but sadly im not her

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my hero but sadly im not her.**

Ch.1. annies p.o.v.

A bump woke me up. That's not a fun way to wake up when you are in the process of moving to your grandparents house. Its always those first seconds after you wake up that are my favorite. The seconds when you have no idea who you are or what's going on in your life. That's why I hated being woken up by a bump. It shortens those seconds. So I woke up and realized my parents are dead. My brother and sister are dead. I have no where else to go so im going to my grandparents. What a depressing way to wake up.

"Hey, pumpkin," my grandfather said. " We made it to Washington when you were asleep. It'll be about 10 minutes until we get to La Push."

Ah, yes. La Push. Where my grandfather was driving me. Where my grandparents live. And now where I live.

"Hey, Pappy. How long was I out?" I said.

"Umm about an hour or so? Yes. That's about right."

"Oh! Im sorry! You must be bored." I was amazed I slept that long. I can't sleep in cars. I just can't.

"Oh, no. No. Im fine." He stated. " Your grandma called. She told me to tell you that you start school tomorrow. She already has your school stuff picked out. You will be going to La Push High."

" Okay, Pappy. What time is it?"

"It's 9 o'clock. If you can't tell yet, it's 9 o'clock PM."

I looked out the window. It was raining. Hard. Even through the rain I could still see it. Right in front of me there was a group of wolves. Except they were too big to be wolves. They were more like horses, they were so big! But I could tell they were wolves. "Pappy? How fast are we going?"

"Well right now we are going 60 miles per hour. Why?"

"Uhh I was just wondering."

60 miles an hour! And the wolves were keeping up! They didn't even seem to be trying!

"Annie? Is something wrong?"

"No Pappy. It just looked like we were going faster than that."

" Nope! But we are here!"

We pulled into a short driveway, which led to a 2-story house. It wasn't that big, but big enough for 3. When I got out I looked around for the wolves but they seem to have disappeared.

"What cha' doin' Annie?" Oh jeez! I just realized that my granddad had been watching me.

"Umm… just looking around."

"Oh. Okay. Come say 'hi' to your grandma."

We walked into the house, and were welcomed with the warm smell of baking bread.

"Oh! Annie! You're here already! I was hoping the bread would be out of the oven before you got here!" my grandma said.

"Hey grandma!" She greeted me with a big hug.

"Oh, Hun. You look soo much like your mother did." Simultaneously we all looked to the floor. It had been a month and a half since the accident. That's how long it took for everyone decided what to do with me.

"Thanks grandma."

"Oh, Hun! You seem starved! Would you like something to eat?"

"Um. I think I'll just crash upstairs. Im tired. Thanks though."

"Okay. I'll wake you up tomorrow for school." Pappy said.

"Okay. Thanks Pappy. Good night."

"Good night!" they chorused back.

I walked up the stairs and into the guestroom. I closed the door behind me. I stepped out of my clothes slowly, because I was sore from sleeping in the car. I put on a pair of cut off sweats and a tank top. Then I went around the room and shut the shades. When I got to the last shade I was sure I saw a gray colored wolf sitting outside my window. But I blinked. And it was gone. Then I turned off my light and promptly fell on top of my bed and was asleep half a minute later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the queen of twilight vampires and werewolves

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the queen of twilight vampires and werewolves. I, sadly, am not**.

Ch. 2. annies p.o.v.

There was a sudden knock at my door.

"Annie! Time for school!" that was my grandfather.

"Okay Pappy! Im up!" it was my first day of La Push High School. Im a junior. I stood quietly and stretched. I got in the shower and shaved my legs. Then I got out and I walked over to me closet and opened the doors. It was empty. _Oh yeah my clothes are in my suitcase. _I walked over to my suitcase and opened it. I pulled, well, more like yanked, out my lucky t-shirt. It's white and has a picture of a four leaf clover on the front. I also got out a pair of jeans. And I put them on. I walked downstairs.

"Oh! Hi, Hun! Would you like some toast?" that was my grandma. Sweetest lady ill probably ever meet.

"Sure. I'd love some!" I put butter on top and chewed quickly. I was late. " Bye grandma! Im late!"

" Oh, Hun! I'll drive you!"

"Okay thanks"

We drove in silence. When we finally got there I got out and looked around. It looked like my old school except it had different people.

I waved goodbye to my grandma and walked into the office. There was a nice lady sitting at the desk.

"Hi. Im Annie Lavinski. Im new here. Umm so where do I go?"

"Oh yes." She said and handed me a schedule. "Here you go." Just then a tall, tan, muscular boy walked in.

"Oh Quil!" she called. " Would you be a dear and walk Annie here to her first class?"

Quil smiled at me and said, "Sure, Miss. Kylie. I'd love to."

Quil and I started walking. "That's Miss. Kylie," He said. "she has us call her that because no one can pronounce her last name."

"Oh," I said. "What a way to start a new school. Unpronounceable names!"

He laughed. "If you're always this funny, you won't have a problem here. Hey, do you wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch? "

"Uh. Sure! I'd love to"

"Cool. This is your first classroom. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay bye"

We walked our separate ways. Me into my classroom. Him into his. My teacher introduced herself as Miss. Olson but to call her Sammy or miss Sam. After that I kinda tuned her out. She tends to babble.

A bell suddenly rang. And then I walked to my next class. The next 3 classes after that zoomed by. And all of a sudden it was lunchtime. I walked through the line. For lunch we could have a hot dog or a cheeseburger. I chose a cheeseburger and then paid for my lunch. I turned around and started to search for Quil.

Some one behind me shouted "Hey! Annie! Over here!" I turned around and saw Quil waving his hand.

"Hey Quil." I said and sat down.

"Everyone! This is Annie. The new girl."

"Hey Annie!" everyone said.

"Annie. This is Seth, Embry, Jake, Jared, Paul, and Leah." Each of them smiled at me in turn but one. Seth didn't smile. He stared at me with a strange look on his face. Almost like he was confused and amazed at the same time. That was awkward.

"Hey everyone." I said staring right at Seth.

Leah looked at Seth and shoved him.

"Sorry about my little bro," She said. "He's a junior. Are you a senior like us or a junior like Seth?"

"I'm a junior." Seth's face brightened visibly.

"Cool." She said. The guys had started shoveling food down. Quil caught me staring.

"Ha ha." He said. "In La Push we kinda eat a lot."

"No way!" I said. " I didn't notice!"

Everyone laughed when I said that.

"Your funny!" Seth said.

"Thanks," I said.

" Hey Annie?" Jake said. "Would you want to come to a barbeque at the beach tonight?"

"Sure. I'd love to! Thanks."

The bell rang to signal lunch was over. The rest of school went by fast as I was thinking about Seth and the barbeque.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

Ch.3.

When I got home the first thing I said was "Grandma? Can I go to a barbeque with my friends tonight?"

"Oh! Why sure, Hun! Its great you've made new friends already!" That still kind of made me sad. That's the exact kind of thing that my mother would have said. I remembered when I got the news.

_I was sick at home and my parents and siblings were at the state fair. I tried to call them. All of a sudden the phone rang. _

"_Is this the Lavinski residence?" the voice on the other line said._

"_Umm… yes? May I ask who's calling please?"_

"_Yes. This is the Los Angeles emergency room. Is this Annie?"_

"_Yes? Is everything okay?" I was getting worried._

"_I'm sorry to be the bearer of grim news. Your family was in a car crash. Your parents, your brother, and your sister died on impact."_

_I dropped the phone and it broke._

My grandma's voice brought me back into reality.

"Hun! Hun! Are you okay?"

"Yea Grandma. I'm fine." Then I went upstairs before she could ask more questions.

In my room I unpacked my clothes and put them in my closet. But I left a pair of jeans and a black tank top out. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Then I undressed and hopped in. Letting the sad memories wash away with the water.

Seth's P.O.V.

Leah had me backed up against the wall. She had the look on her face that she always got when she wanted to get some one to talk.

"Okay, we're home now. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AT LUNCH?" she said.

"Umm…" I was scared.

"Well?!"

"Uh… I think I imprinted on Annie."

"You did?" she said now ecstatic "That's great! We have to go tell Sam and Emily. She'll want to do something special."

Before I had even finished saying 'okay' she already had started dragging me to her car.

In the car the song 'Burning Up' by the Jonas Brothers came on. Leah cranked up the volume and shouted, "This is the pack's song."

"Why?" I asked.

"Uhh do you know what temperature your running at right now?"

"Oh. Yeah." I mumbled.

Once we got to Sam and Emily's house I got a little embarrassed. "Do we have to tell them now? Can't we wait until after the barbeque?"

"No! And if you don't tell them I will!"

"Fine."

We walked in, me slower than her, and Leah shouted, "Sam! Emily! Seth has some news!"

"What is it Seth?" Sam said walking out of the kitchen towards them Emily following not far behind washing a dish.

"I…umm…I kinda… uhh." I said.

"Arrg!" Leah said, impatient as always. "Seth imprinted on the new girl at school named Annie!"

Once she had said the word _imprinted _Emily's face lit up like a tree on Christmas.

"Oh! Seth! That's wonderful!" Emily said.

"Yes, Seth. This is good news." Sam said.

"Annnnd…" Leah said, not wanting to be left out, "we invited her to the barbeque tonight."

"Oh! More good news!" Emily said. " I should do something special. Leah? Would you want to help me think of something to do?"

Leah shot me a look that said 'I told you so' before actually saying "Sure, Emily"

When they left Sam stared at me for a while.

"Ever since your sister imprinted on that guy Jonathan you've wanted to imprint. Why don't you seem super happy?" Sam said.

"Well 'cause… I'm afraid… we're gonna scare her off." I said that last part so fast I was afraid Sam wouldn't understand me and make me repeat myself.

"Oh! That's it? Well in that case… no one couldn't like you. You're nice to everyone. I don't think I've ever seen you mad. Even at your sister."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way! Thanks Sam! I think I'm gonna tell her about us tonight. A walk on the beach. Perfect."

"You're welcome."

I had an hour to figure out what I was going to say to her, so I decided to go for a run to think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

Ch.4.

Annie's P.O.V.

I walked downstairs, ready to go for the barbeque tonight, and snuck up behind Grandma, who was baking cookies.

"Hey, Grandma!" I said in her ear.

"Oh! Goodness! You scared me!"

"Hey, can you drive me to First Beach? It's time for the barbeque."

"Oh! Here!" she said while nimbly whipping the keys at me. Thank goodness I caught them! "You have your license, don't you? You can drive yourself."

"No way! Thanks Grandma!" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I shot out the door, and leapt into her car. I tried to go the speed limit, but because I was really excited that was quite hard. When I (finally) got to the beach the first person I saw was a giant, tan, muscular, dark-haired man. It surprised me. But then again that's the way most guys around here look. I looked around and I saw Seth running up towards me.

"Hey! You made it!" he said and greeted me with a big hug, which I gladly returned.

"I said I was coming, didn't I?"

"I guess you did." He said with a chuckle. "Let me introduce you to every one you don't already know."

He led me through the crowd with his hand around my waist.

"This is Sam and his wife Emily."

"Hello Annie!" said Emily. I caught her taking a peek at Seth's hand around my waist, and then with a renewed eager expression she said, "We're so glad you could make it."

"Yes. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Sam said.

"You too." I said

Seth turned me towards his sister. "You know Leah." He said. "And this is her boyfriend Jonathan."

"Nice to see you again, and nice to meet you." I said

"You too." Said Jonathan.

He led me towards Jake. Jake had a pale girl at his shoulder that appeared to be 15. She was very pretty. For some reason she appeared to be glowing.

"Jake. And his girlfriend Renesmee." Seth said happily.

Renesmee smiled and said, "It's great to meet you."

"Same here!" I said. The paleness of her skin was such a contrast to the men's tanness that she looked like she was as white as a sheet of paper. It was very peculiar.

Now we are headed towards my first friend, Quil. Next to him was, again, a very pretty girl. She wasn't as pretty as Renesmee, but still very pretty.

"Again, Quil, and his girlfriend Claire."

"Hey, girl. Hey!" said Claire. She seemed to be very hyper. Hyper people are always fun to be around. They end up either annoying you or making you laugh so hard it hurt.

"Hey. What's up?" I said.

"Not much is crack-a-latin' at the moment, but I'm pretty sure the guys are gonna play a shirtless game of soccer later." She said while wiggling her eyebrows. "I think I might join in just be able to touch this hot bod." She pointed towards Quil's chest.

"Hey now!" Quil said while chuckling. "We'd be playing on the same team."

"Oh, fine! I might just attack you from behind for fun!"

"Hey! Maybe it can be boys verses girls. I'd be willing to play if I had a swimsuit top." I said. It sounded like fun.

"Oh! I always bring extras when I come to the beach. You can borrow one of mine." Claire exclaimed.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh. You go find one. I'll go talk to Sam about that idea." Quil said.

"Here. Come with me to get your top." Claire said.

"Will you be okay without me?" I said jokingly to Seth but secretly I was serious.

"Oh! I don't know how much I will miss you! You go have your fun. I'll go with Quil. See ya."

"Bye."

"Let's go!" Claire said impatiently.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!"

She put her arm through mine and dragged me towards her car. When she opened the door she pulled out 3 suits.

"Holy crap! Are any of those going to fit me?" I said. Claire had a smaller chest than me so if I wore any of them my boobs would be sticking out at all sides.

"Umm… here! Wear this one!" she said. It was a green, skimpy, bikini top that had an adjustable strap so it would actually fit.

"Okay! Fine! Here close the door so I can change my clothes."

She did as she was told, and I quickly changed into the bikini top and bottom, and put my clothes back on over it.

"What should I do with my underwear?" I said.

"Just leave it in there. You can get it before you leave."

We walked back to the beach, and figured out that the hot dogs were ready. We ate and the guys at more and more and more. They were bottomless pits! Leah was too, but she ate gracefully.

When everyone was finished, Jake told us some of their Quillete legends.

They were very interesting, but some time in there Quil got bored and shouted, "Are we gonna play some shirtless soccer or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry I posted the first chapter twice

**A/N sorry I posted the first chapter twice. I really didn't mean to do that**.

Ch 5.

Annie's, P.O.V.

"Okay, shirtless soccer everybody!" Sam said while taking off his shirt. "You know the teams. Get into your positions!"

I, like every one else, took off my shirt and was highly embarrassed in the small bikini top. All the girls had bikini tops on but my chest was the biggest. Their swimsuits fit. Mine didn't. It just got more embarrassing because I caught Seth looking at me. I looked around and the guys all had six-pack abs. And all the girls were skinny. I'm skinny too, but my boobs are so big I look like I had a boob job.

I got into the game. Now focusing on only the ball and nothing else. I was a defender. So I was back by the goalie. Emily played that position. Claire was a defender with me. Quil and Seth were offenders. So they were going to come at us with the ball.

"Ladies kick off first. When ever your ready." Sam said, obviously taking charge.

Leah and Renesmee were offenders for our team. Leah was going to kick it off. She ran hard at the ball, looking like she was going to blast it across the field. But when she got to it she tapped it towards Renesmee. Who, the second she got it, shot across the field in a speed that I had no idea a human could attempt.

She could glide past the defenders, like a bird going by a cloud. She kicked the ball in front of her, and ran to keep up with the ball. When she got to it she positioned her feet, and slammed the ball into the goal. The goalie, Sam, didn't even have a chance to catch it.

"Whooo-hooo!" Renesmee shouted with her hands in the air.

Jake went up to talk to her and said something like 'human speed' but I didn't her the rest.

"Good job, Renesmee!" Seth shouted.

Seth's, P.O.V.

Wow, Annie was gorgeous. She looked amazing in her bikini. Ah! Crap! Right. Focus on the game now.

We were already down one point. I'm going to need to get that back. Quil passed the ball to me then I ran as fast as I could towards the goal. Annie was there blocking me. I tried to go around her, but when I got by, the ball was in the air halfway down the field in the opposite direction.

Wow, she had a great kick. It's still in the air. Still is. And still is! Holy crap! It's going down by the goal. Down more right in front of it. Straight to Sam. He's gotta catch it. He has to. He dove to catch it but the ball whizzed past him into the goal.

" No way! Go Annie!" Claire said, while coming up to her and hugging her.

"Thanks!" Annie said. She started walking towards me where I stood, still dumbfounded. "I'm sorry. Should I have gone easier on you? I know its your first time playing soccer with me so I'll take it easy this time." She was smiling so I knew she was joking.

"Yeah. Ummm… next time a little warning would be greatly appreciated." I said that. Like her I was joking.

"Okay! Be aware of me amazing soccer skills!" she said while waving her fingers.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said with a chuckle.

We got to kick off. Again. This time I passed it to Quil who charged at Claire. When she tried to stop him he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. He was still going. But then Annie ran to help Claire. She slid in front of Quil and kicked the ball away from his feet. He almost didn't see her. He didn't trip. He didn't stumble. She didn't touch him, just the ball.

She got up and ran towards the ball and then slammed it across the field to Leah. Leah ran with the ball. Dodged past Jake. And then shot the ball into the top left corner of the goal.

"Nice one Leah!" Annie shouted.

I ran over to her and said, "Whoa! You are really good."

"I warned you" Annie said.

"Yeah, you did. I should have listened, instead of staring at the pretty girl who was talking to me." I said. She got an embarrassed look on her face that mixed with pleasure.

"Oh! Stop! All these compliments are going to go to my head. Unless… you want them to. To throw off my game," she said with fake seriousness in her voice.

"You caught me!" I joked along with her shrugging my shoulders.

Thanks to having Annie on their team the girls won 6 to 0. Quil shouted 'rematch' but none of us wanted to. I knew it was time for a walk on the beach with Annie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch

Ch. 6.

Annie's, P.O.V.

After the game every one started to get tired. The first ones to leave were Quil and Claire. But not before transferring my underwear from their car to mine. I started to help clean up, but then Seth came up behind me.

"Hey! Umm… would you want to… umm… take a walk… with… me?" he said.

"Yeah! For sure! I'd love to!" Oops! I might have wanted to look a little less interested. Then maybe he wouldn't have thought I looked desperate.

"Cool." He said with a chuckle.

We started walking, and no one talked. That was awkward. "So…" I said.

"So…" he said.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I said.

"Yeah. You want my number?"

"Yeah. We can text and stuff."

"Okay!"

We exchanged numbers and continued walking.

"Hey. I need some advice." He said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"See I like this really pretty girl, and I'm not sure how to tell her about how I feel. What do you think I should say to her?"

"Oh!" I said. Crap! Well I guess I won't win him over anymore, if he's asking me what to say to this girl. "Well I think you should just say how you feel. If you really, really like her, say I really, really like you."

"Huh. Good idea. Okay! Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I really, really like you."

"Oh! Wait…oh! It… it was me you were talking about?"

"Ha ha yeah. Yeah it was."

"Well then. That's a surprise. A pleasant one though!"

"Wait? Does that mean you like me too? "

"Uhh… yeah. Yeah I do."

"That's really, really great!" he said. Then he grabbed my hand and we continued walking. It was a cold night, but for some reason his hand was as hot as fire against my skin.

Silence. Again.

"Those were some pretty cool stories, huh?" I said hoping to get something started.

"Yeah. Hey. What if those were true? What if I was a werewolf? What would you think of me then?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I don't think you'd like me as much because of those imprint stories. You'd have some one to spend your whole life with."

"What if I imprinted on you?"

"I guess I'd be a little overwhelmed. You want to know what's weird though? When I first moved here I saw a pack of wolves. Running as fast as our car. It was amazing. They seemed to fit the werewolves in the story. Oh! And there was one sandy-brown colored one outside my window that night."

"This might shock you but it's true. That wolf outside your window, it was me. And I kinda imprinted on you."

"What? What are you talking about Seth?"

"Crap! That came out wrong. I wanted to tell you differently. I wanted you to not get freaked out."

"Wait if you seriously are, then prove it. Turn into a wolf now."

"Okay. But I'm going to take off my clothes. Because they don't disappear out of thin air when I phase."

He started to remove his clothes. _He has a great body,_ I thought. His clothes were now all lying on the beach.

"Are you ready?" he said.

"Yeah. Go."

"Okay," he said. Then there was a loud popping sound. His body exploded. Fur shot out of everywhere. And then there was a sandy-brown wolf standing right in front of me.

"Holy crap! You were serious! Wait...what? You imprinted on me? I'm your other half?" Whoa. This is too much to figure out in one night. "I'm going home, okay? I'll text you when I figure things out."

He turned back into a human. " Yeah. I understand. If you don't text me before tomorrow, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. Okay. Bye." I said, and didn't wait for his answer. I turned and ran to my car. I got in and drove. I looked in the woods when I got to a stop sign, and I saw a russet-brown wolf and a sandy-brown wolf running past my car.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch

Ch. 7.

Annie's, P.O.V.

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. He's a werewolf. Holy crap. He actually is. He showed me. I saw it. It was real.

I'm walking into my grandparent's house. I'm shocked. Seth phased into a werewolf before my eyes. How can this be? I walk through the kitchen to the stairs. It's after midnight, so my grandparents are asleep.

I walk down the hallway to my room. Once I'm inside I close the door, and start stripping of my clothes. I put on a pair of sweatpants that I got from Victoria's Secret, and a brown tank top. I walked around my room in a daze, closing all the window shades. At the edge of the forest by my house I thought I saw a pair of eyes. Eyes of a wolf. I turned on the balls of my feet, and crashed onto my bed in an instant sleep.

_I was in the forest. Running. Running from something. I turned my head to look. There was a human with crimson red eyes. Almost flying at me. I screamed and continued to run. Seth was there. He was a wolf though. "Run, Annie! Run faster!" he said. How can a wolf talk? I tried to keep running. Something hard landed on my back. There was a loud cracking sound. Then I couldn't feel anything. Couldn't hear. I'm going to die._

"Whaaaaaaa!" I screamed. I sat up in my bed, panting. My grandpa was standing by my bed looking concerned.

"Are you okay, Annie?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Bad dream."

"Okay. Get ready for school."

I hopped out of my clothes and shot into the shower. _I didn't even get my few seconds this morning. When I don't know who I am. I wish I had that._

I got out and put on a 'save the environment' shirt and cut-off jeans.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by a note.

_Hun,_

_Went to the store for eggs. Your grandfather's car keys are on the table. _

_You can use his car. _

_ Grandma._

I picked up the keys and walked to the car. I wonder if Seth would be there today…

Seth's, P.O.V.

I know it's going to work! This is the best idea I've ever had! I know last night's plan didn't work out so well. But I know this one will work. She knows the wolves run at a high temperature. This. Will. Work.

"Hey. Do you guys know your lines?" I said to Jake, Quil, and Embry.

"Hellz yeah!" Quil said. "This will be one of the coolest things I've ever seen! And I'm in it!"

"Yeah. We got it." Jake said while giving Quil a strange look.

"Good. We're gonna start once she gets here. I know she'll want to lengthen the ride so we don't have to talk as soon. So everyone will be out here."

"Great. We'll have about 10 minutes." Jake said.

"Let's get the stage set up." I said.

We walked to the music room to get our instruments ready. We lugged them all out to the front of the school.

"Thanks, Miss Kylie for letting us do this."

"Oh. No problem. I love it when people cause a ruckus. Now take some candy and run before some one catches you!"

"Okay! Thanks again."

Quil walked out with a handful of candy, and a big smile on his face.

"She's okay with it?" I said.

"Isn't she always?" Quil answered. "Yeah. Are you ready?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because she's here." He said pointing.

"Holy crap! Get in positions! Now! Leah, start the music!"

When Annie walked up we started. The music was going.

"Annie! This one's for you!" I shouted into the microphone. She smiled. _Yes! It's working!_

The song 'Burning Up' by the Jonas Brothers came through the speakers, but without the words. Then I started to sing:

"I'm hot! You're cold! You go around like you know, who I am. But you don't. You've got me on my toes.

I'm slipping into the lava. And I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby you turn the temperature hotter. 'Cause I'm burning up! Burning up for you baby!"

_Yes! She's smiling! It's working! _

"(Come on girl)

I fell  
so fast

I can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels  
Red dress  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

Walk in the room,  
All I can see is you,  
Starin' me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

BIG ROB'S RAP:  
Yeah, its burning up  
In this place tonight  
The brothers singing loud  
Get up and dance  
Naw, for real

Stop, drop and roll  
More and more!  
I got JB with me, layin' it down  
Come on boys  
Let's bring the chorus around!

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

Burning up, burning up for you baby!"

There were cheers coming from every which way, but the only one I heard was Annie's.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch

Ch. 8.

Annie's, P.O.V.

_Oh my god! I can't believe he just did that! He is such a sweet guy. Holy crap! He's gonna hate me! I forgot to text him last night! Oh jeez! I have to go thank him and apologize for forgetting! _

I headed towards him, and he to I. I couldn't wait any longer so once I was close enough I leapt into his arms.

"Oh Seth! I'm so sorry! I forgot to text you! And you went and did this all for me! Your such a great singer! I'm so so so sorry!" by that time I was crying. He pulled me back and stared at me intently.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" He said. I didn't look at him, so he gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "It's okay! It's all okay!"

He hugged me close again and kept repeating, "It's okay." This time I pulled back. We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

We leaned in closer. So close I could feel his breath against my face. It smelled like peppermint. I slowly closed my eyes. He did the same as me. Our lips met, and there was no other moment in my life that could compare to this. It was perfect. It was… magic. I felt like I belonged in his arms. We were perfect together. I never wanted to leave his side.

The bell rang, signaling we had to get to class. Seth laughed. I looked at him in confusion.

"The term 'saved by the bell' comes to mind." He said, hugging me closer, if that was even possible. "Although, it doesn't work in this situation in any way. It should be more like 'stopped by the bell'. I wish we could continue though."

"Me too," I said. "But I gotta get to class. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. See you then," he said.

We turned and walked in our opposite directions. I slowed my walk thinking. Then I completely stopped. I turned around and shouted, "Seth!"

He came running back around the corner, "Yes, Annie?"

I got to him and threw my arms around him, kissing him passionately. That lasted for five minutes until the second bell rang. That meant we were late. We pulled back

"See you at lunch," I said and turned, walking towards my classroom.

Seth's, P.O.V.

Finally! Finally, lunch arrived. I got my lunch and walked to my usual table. Every one was there except Annie. I sat down next to Quil.

"Hey! What'd you think about our little performance?" Quil said. Although we all knew he didn't care about my opinion. He wanted to know how Annie liked it.

"Annie loved it," I said.

Just then, Annie came to our table with her lunch. She sat down beside me.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Did you like it?" Quil asked, not bothering to explain.

"Yeah! I loved it! You guys are great singers!" she exclaimed.

"That wasn't what I was talking about!" Quil answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh! I liked that even better!" she said running her hand through my arm. I started blushing.

"Aww! Our little Sethy's growing up!" Jake said.

"Shut up," I said. Everyone laughed at that.

Some one changed the subject. And it stayed that way for the rest of lunch. Away from my private life.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch

Ch. 9.

Annie's, P.O.V

_Ahhhh…. What to wear? What to wear? _I thought to myself as I struggled to pick out an outfit for my first actual date with Seth. I checked my watch. _Where the hell are Claire and Renesmee? They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. _ Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I shouted to my grandma. "Hey, Grandma? Where's Grandpa?"

"He's fishing with his old geezer of a friend, Charlie. He's lived here all his life and always mumbles to himself something about vampires and werewolves," Grandma said washing her hands on a dishrag.

"O-oh!" I stuttered. "Wha-what a-a-a g-geezer! Hahahaha!" _Shit! I'm a terrible liar! _"Where did he come up with that? Ha ha ha! I'll get the door now." I bowed my head and walked swiftly to the door. I could almost fell the pointy daggers my Grandma was staring into my back.

"Hey, girl! Hey!" Claire said giving me a big, quick hug. "Are you ready yet? Do you have your clothes that your gonna wear on?" She looked down at my outfit and frowned. "What. The. Heckle. What are you wearing!"

"I thought you were gonna help me!" I whined, stamping my foot.

"Arrg! Must I do everything myself?!" She walked towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mrs. Lovenski!"

"Oh, Claire! It's wonderful to see you again! Oh! And who is this?" My Grandma released her hug from Claire and walked over to Renesmee.

"Grandma, this is Renesmee," I said introducing them.

"It's wonderful to meet you, dear," Grandma said, gripping Renesmee in a tight hug.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Renesmee said, in her wind chimes of a voice.

"It's so nice for you guys to come over here and help my granddaughter out!"

"Yeah. We have a lot of work to do, so if you would excuse us…." Claire said, pushing me and Renesmee out towards the stairs.

"See you later, Grandma!"

We went upstairs and I was primped and plucked until I looked "Perfect" as Claire called it.

Seth's, P.O.V.

_Okay. Okay. Okay. What was it that Embry told me to tell her once we were alone? Oh…. Ummmm! Oh yeah! Hey baby! You look hotter than hell tonight! No! why the hell would I say that! Ahhhh! I'm here!_

I walked to the door. I took a quick breath in and knocked.

"Coming!" an elderly voice came from the other side of the lump of wood. A nice looking lady opened the door. "You must be Seth! I'm Annie's Grandma. Nice to meet you," she said extending her hand.

I put my hand out and shook hers. Her hand was so frail! "Nice to meet you too!" I tried to cover the surprise in my voice.

"Holy hell! Oh! Pardon my language, but your burning up!" Oh shit I forgot about that!

"Really? You feel rather cold to me! Maybe that's it," I said.

"Oh! That's a possibility," She said rubbing her hands together. "One second," she said to me, and then, up the stairs, "Annie! Seth's here!"

She puttered around here kitchen. All of a sudden she looked over at me. "Your still out there? Well come in! Come in!" she said walking towards me. She stood by the door and closed it behind me. She keeps rubbing her hands now. Oh jeez.

Just then, a thumping began on the stairs. I could hear it getting closer until a goddess stepped off at the bottom step. I swear my jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth," Annie's Grandma said. "You'll catch flies."

I could barely comprehend what she was saying to me, so it took me a while to complete the task.

"Wow," I said after about a minute of staring. "You look…"

"Strange? Funny? Weird?" Annie supplied. I shook my head no.

"You look… stunning," I said finally piecing together a complete sentence.

"Really?" Annie sounded surprised. "Well I had a little work done."

On cue, Claire and Renesmee popped out behind the wall of the stairs.

"Hi!" they said simultaneously.

My eyes never left Annie as I tossed out a, "Hey.".

"This is just a little awkward, so I suggest we head out now." Annie, my angel, pushed me towards the door.

"Oh! Right! We'll be back from the movie around 11:30," I said as Annie closed the door. She pressed her back up against it and sighed.

She shot me a smile that stunned me, "Shall we go?" she said, and pulled me to the car without waiting for an answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch

Ch. 10

Annie's, P.O.V.

We were in the car on the way to the movie. Seth kept looking over at me and opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something. Then he would turn around and close his mouth again.

"So…." I said, trying to get a conversation going. "What movie are we going to see?" Whew! That's a safe topic.

"Henry Poole is Here. Ever heard of it?"

"No, actually. I haven't. What's it about?"

"It's about a man who is going to die. He moves to a new house. And his neighbor thinks a water stain on his house looks like Jesus. And then miracles happen."

"Wow. Have you seen it before?"

"Nah. All that was in the commercial I saw for it."

"Wow. That's very… detailed."

"Yeah."

The silence started up again. But, thankfully, we pulled into the movie theater parking lot just then. We walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two for Henry Poole is Here," Seth said.

"That'll be 6.30," the ticket guy said.

Seth handed over the money and we walked in. He went and bought the popcorn. We went into the theater. We were all alone. The movie was about to start and there was no one else there.

Seth's, P.O.V.

"Hmmmm…. Must not be a very popular movie," I said. _Yes!! I'll be all alone with her! _She gave me a funny look. "It's okay. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh! Hell no!" _Gorgeous as a goddess, and curses like a sailor. She's amazing. She's wonderful. She's… god she's perfect! _"It doesn't bug me! We get to be alone." On that note she smiled up at me and put her arm through mine. We strutted your way to the middle of the theater. We sat down. She put the handle in-between us up and leaned into me, putting her feet on the chair next to her.

The movie started but I soon got distracted, tracing circles on Annie's back. She looked up at me with obvious boredom in her eyes. That boredom soon turned to a mischievous glint. She sat up on her knees on her seat facing me. She leaned closer as did I. Our lips met, and the passion we were both feeling exploded. We moved as one. If we weren't wearing clothes I could've sworn we were one person. She leaned over me, pushing me backwards. She moaned into my mouth. I responded the same way. My lips left hers and traced her cheekbone down to her neck. She had a very sensitive neck. She got goose bumps the second my lips brushed her neck. She groaned in obvious pleasure. My hands went around her to her back. I felt the clasp of her bra. She pulled back.

"Seth, I don't think I'm ready for that," she said.

"That's okay," I said.

We continued our exploration of each other. When she groaned into my mouth for the second time, I couldn't take it. My hands went back to her bra again. She pulled back.

"Seth! I'm not ready for that! We just met!"

"I imprinted on you! We're supposed to be together forever!"

"I know but that doesn't mean we have to start doing things like this on our first date!" She got up and picked up her purse.

"Whoa! Wait! Where are you going?"

"To Claire's. I'll text you later." Then she promptly left the theater. I leaned back in my seat and covered my face with my hands. _Wow. I really screwed up._

Annie's, P.O.V.

Once I was outside the theater I pulled out my cell-phone and dialed some numbers.

"Claire come pick me up and take me to your house." I listened for a little bit. "I'll tell you later. Thanks."

I dialed my Grandma. "Hey Grandma. Yeah. The movie's already over. I'm going to spend the night at Claire's house. Is that okay? Thanks Grandma. Bye."

Just then a shiny, silver Volvo pulled up.

"I brought Renesmee. Is that okay? Well technically it's her dad's car but oh well," Claire started babbling.

"It's fine. Just take me to your house," I said as I got into the car.

"Okay. Drive like you've never driven before, Renesmee! We need to get this girl some marshmallows!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch

Ch. 11.

Annie's, P.O.V.

"Ohh…." Claire moaned. "To many marshmallows!"

"Wow, Claire. If I would ever feel the urge to eat marshmallows, I wouldn't after seeing you like this," Renesmee said. After I retold the tale of what happened at the movie, Renesmee and Claire revealed to me that Renesmee is half vampire, we all are imprinted upon, and both of them are okay with it.

"Hey, you never told me how you got to be half vampire," I said, desperate to change the subject.

"Well my father was a vampire and my mom was a human," she started out. "They had just gotten married and were on their honeymoon when my mom got pregnant with me. Women vampires can't get pregnant, but apparently men vampires can get human women pregnant. My dad was all freaked out. He wanted to get rid of me. But my mom stopped him before he could. He thought I would kill her. She believed after I was born they would turn her into a vampire and every thing would be fine. I grew fast. It was a one-month pregnancy. When it was time for me to get out I broke her spine. My dad freaked. My aunt always wanted a child, but thanks to the whole vampire thing she couldn't have one, so she was all for the pregnancy. I was born. My dad changed my mom. Jake imprinted on me when he was coming to kill me. When my mom was human he liked her. No. He loved her. Now he loves her daughter. I get a kick outta that."

_Her voice is amazing. It sounds like the tinkling of wind chimes. _

Just then my phone vibrated. Claire and Renesmee sat up quickly. "Is it Seth?" Claire asked. I checked my phone, and sure enough, it was.

"Yeah. It's him." I clicked open my phone and looked at the text message he sent me.

Seth: Annie! Im soooo srry! Can u forgiv me? I was a jerk. Plz im sooo srry!

Annie: wat gav u the change of heart?

Seth: I talkd 2 the othr guys whov imprinted. They said it was hard to resist at first. Resist lovin u. it feels so rite. Lik it has to happn rite away.

Annie: so this is part of the whole imprint thing? U not bein able 2 resist my charm n grace?  Ur forgiven.

Seth: Yay! Im stil really srry. I had no idea thatd happn. If I did id I wouldnt of takn u.

Annie: thats ok. Lets 4get this evr happnd. K?

Seth: ok! Talk 2 u 2morrow?

Annie: yea. Ill call u.

Seth: ok! Bye!

Annie: l8rz.

After Claire and Renesmee stole my phone to read my messages, they gave me a big hug, nearly bust my eardrums from squealing, and went to sleep.

I fell asleep soon after.

Seth's, P.O.V.

"You know, you guys suck," I said after texting Annie. They all burst out laughing.

"We're sorry, man. We couldn't resist. We all went through the same thing the first time we were alone with our imprints. Except for Quil and Jake. That'd just be weird," Sam said, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah! Doesn't mean you have to make me go through the same torture of thinking the love of my life hates me!" I retorted.

"Hey, you remember when Leah imprinted? How I banned her from phasing for 2 weeks? That was because she kept thinking about him and how great it would be to be in bed with him," Sam said.

"Ewww! Gross! That'd be weird," I said. After the pack split into 2 packs, we all got together okay afterwards. That's why I was asking everyone, not just Jake and Quil and Leah, for advice.

"Exactly," Jake said. "Which is why I'm placing the same order on you. Sorry!"

"What! No phasing for 2 weeks! What if I can't handle it?"

"Then phase! Just make sure it's not Annie on you mind when you do," Jake said.

"Okay. Thanks, guys. I needed this," I said.

"No prob, Bob," Jake said. "Good luck with that." I said goodbye and walked home. It wasn't that far. Oh well. Let's see how I handle it tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch

Ch. 12

Annie's, P.O.V.

At 10 the next morning Claire dropped me off at my house. I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone rang. I wrapped my towel around myself and answered.

"Hello?" I asked the phone.

"Hey! Annie. Hey! Wow, yeah. Hey!" the voice on the other end said. Even though who ever it was didn't state who they were I knew right away who it was.

"Hey, Seth. What's up?"

"Oh! Nothing! First off I have to say it. I'm so so so sor-,"

"Seth, shut the hell up before I come over there and do it for you. It's fine! I forgave you! No need to relive the past!"

"Heh, heh. Okay! Deal! Hey I wanted to tell you before Claire or Renesmee calls you. There's gonna be a party for me tonight at the Cullen's house. You up for it?" Seth said.

"One question before I answer? Why are they celebrating you? It's not your birthday, is it?"

"Ha. No! I wish! Nah, it's 'cause I imprinted. They do it for every one. If you think it's to weird you don't have to come! It's okay! If you don't wan-,"

"Seth! Of course I'll come! It'll be fun! Plus, I never turn down a chance to party! It's a chance to show my wild side!"

"Your wild side, huh? We'll see about that!"

"You sure will!"

"Cool! Uhh… I got to go. Claire just walked in the room with a murderous look on her face. See you later!" before he hung up I heard Claire say, "You did not tell her, did you?"

"Laters," I said into the phone even though he had already hung up.

Two seconds after I shut my phone it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Annie! Did you tell him you could come? Please say you can!" Claire shouted.

"Yes! I can! No need to yell! I think you popped my eardrum! Jeez!"

"Sorry. I'm on my way to get you right now. Get ready. Bye!"

"Bye?" I said, but she had already hung up.

I put on my best miniskirt and black leggings and a shirt that has a panda on it. I was a little scared of what Claire had in store for me. I ran a brush through my hair. I ran downstairs to let my grandmother know what was going on. I looked everywhere for her until I found a note.

_Annie,_

_Your Grandfather agreed to us having dinner with Charlie (the geezer) I figured you didn't want to come so we left. I hope your okay with that. You can have friends over or you can go out if you want. Have fun! Wish me luck!_

_Grandma._

Score! It would be easy to get out then. A car pulled up and honked. I sighed. When I got to the car Claire was really hyper.

"Hey, girl! Hey! I'm so excited! Are you? Yeah, you are! We're going over early to help out," she said.

The rest of the car ride I didn't talk once. Claire spoke for me.

Once we pulled up to a mansion we got out.

"Wow. The Cullens live here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Vampires don't age remember? Dr. Cullen has been a doctor for over 300 years," Claire said.

"Oh. Yeah," I said.

"Hey when we get to the door don't jump," she said.

"What?" I asked. She just kept walking and didn't answer.

We walked up to the door and before I could knock Renesmee opened it and peeked out. And, despite Claire's warning, I jumped.

"Oh! Sorry to scare you! My bad. Come on in!" Renesmee said. Claire gave her a hug and I did too.

"Annie? I'd like you to meet my mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward," Renesmee said. Two gorgeous people walked up to me and said, "Nice to meet you, Annie."

I was stunned. They were really gorgeous. And they couldn't be a day over 18. What was up with that?

As if reading my thoughts Edward said, "Vampires don't age. Bella was 18 when she changed, and I was 17. And yes, I can read your thoughts."

"Dad! It's not polite to read the thoughts of guests!" Renesmee said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I'm too used to it."

"That's okay," I said. "You have an amazing home."

"Oh! This isn't our house!" Renesmee said quickly. "Our house is out back. Though it's more of a cottage. This is my uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Grandpa and Grandma's.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bella asked.

"Uh… sure. Could I have a water bottle?" I said.

"Of course!" Bella said. Then she walked into the kitchen.

"This is my uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice," she said pointing to a short, pretty, girl who looks like she's 18, and a medium sized blonde man who looked like he could be 20.

"Nice to finally meet you! It's so great to have you here! Are you excited for the party? I know I am!" Alice went on chattering away. Jasper just stood there smiling at his wife. He looked over at me and nodded.

"Okaay!" Renesmee said. "This is my uncle Emmett and my aunt Rosalie." She pointed to a beautiful woman with blond hair, and a giant man who looked like a wrestler. He was hot! Oh wait! _Edward please don't tell anyone I said that!_ I looked over at him and he nodded slightly with a smile on his face.

"Score! Another human to play tag with!" Emmett said. He came over and put an arm around me. "You know I can tell this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" he quoted _Casablanca._

I took the water bottle that Bella was handing me and said, "Here's looking at you kid!" and raised my glass to him and took a drink.

Every one laughed at that. Emmett laughed the hardest though. "A _Casablanca_ fan, huh? This should be fun!" Rosalie smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, extending her arm.

"You too!" I said. "Wow you're pretty!"

She laughed. "Thank you."

Alice looked impatient. All of a sudden she got a blank look on her face. "Ahhh!" she screamed. "They'll be here in 30 minutes! We have to get ready! Chop! Chop!"

We all stood in line until we were told what to do. Then we all separated to do our jobs. After that I never once thought about how I was in a house full of vampires.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch

Ch. 12.

Annie's, P.O.V.

"How long, Alice?" Claire shouted obviously hurrying to finish.

"It's okay, Claire. We have time. They will be here in ten minutes," Alice replied. That wasn't a good thing to say. Claire started to freak out.

"Ten minutes! How are we going to get everything done in ten minutes?" Claire said. I looked to Alice to see her response. She stood there a second and then was gone in a flash. I looked around to find her, but I couldn't. She reappeared next to me.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Done!" she said proudly. "Sorry about that, Annie. I had to make Claire stop freaking out."

"Oh. It's okay. I'm fine. Give me a minute to restart my heart." I answered. I could feel Emmett creep up behind me. There was a sudden growl that made Claire jump. I turned around and saw Emmett there with his teeth bared.

"Emmett, good luck scaring me. I have a little brother. He always tries…." Just then I realized what I was saying. I bowed my head. I tried desperately not to cry but gave up when I saw the tears falling from my nose.

Alice came up beside me and hugged me. "Way to go, Emmett." She said. Then to me, "It's okay. It's all right. Shh. It's okay."

Emmett walked to my other side and said, "Alice, can I take care of my mistake?" she let go of me and Emmett picked me up and carried me like a baby. I leaned into his shoulder trying to stop crying. He stopped moving for a minute. Then we kept going. I could feel a sudden rush of air. Then a bed underneath me. I opened my eyes and saw a room. In one corner there was a mirror wider across than I am tall. In another there was an open door that led to a bathtub the size of my room.

"Wow," I said. "Is this your room?"

"Me and my wife's. Do you like it?"

"Yeah! Whoever did it has great taste."

"Honey! She thinks you have great taste!" He said to himself. I looked at him in confusion. Then the door burst open. The blond Rosalie ran over to me and hugged me.

"I like you! Thank God Renesmee does too!" she said. She gave me a wink and walked over to her husband. She kissed him, and the way she did was so romantic it made me want to look away. She strutted out of the room.

"Super vampire hearing," he explained. "Want to see something cool?" he looked at me in a way that made me laugh.

"Will it kill me?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah! But you will be so close to death that you'd be able to kiss it."

"Oh! I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically. "What is it?" I was anxious. I wondered what it was.

He took me to a room that at first seemed like it was just a room with gray walls and floors. But then I saw a square in the middle of the floor.

"I had this installed when Bella was changed. I figured she would do it with me," he said. I looked at him funnily. "Oh! It's a bungee jumping room. Look down the square."

I did what I was told. When I saw it I gasped. There was a 100 foot jump. I looked up at him and grinned. "Where's Alice?"

On cue, she appeared in the room.

"Here's the shorts you wanted," she said. "Good luck."

"I'll be right back," I said.

I went into their bathroom to change. I went as fast as I could. This should be fun.

"Ready!" I said. "Strap me in!" He did as he was told. After explaining the rules I didn't listen to he had me go to the edge.

"When I say go you jump. Okay?" he said.

"Okay!"

"Go!" he said. I jumped through the hole. I could feel the earth coming up fast at me. My feet heading towards the ground. All of a sudden I ran out of bungee cord. My feet shot out from under me, now above me. My head closer to the ground. I was getting closer to the ground and the cord didn't seem like it was going to snatch me back up any time soon. I was afraid I was going to crash in to the ground. I looked at the ground. It was really close. The cord finally stretched. It was going to snap me back up. It hasn't snapped me back up yet. The ground's right there. I'm not going back up. Oh shit! I'm going to die! My head will hit the ground and my neck will break! I braced my self for impact. I felt a light tap on my head. I opened my eyes. My head was on the ground. Was I not going to snap back up? Just then I did. It slowed. I could hear chuckles going through the audience that had appeared. It stopped. I was just sitting there for a few seconds. Then Emmett untied me in a second causing me to fall.

"Whoa!" I said. "What a rush! Can I go again?"

"No!" Alice said. "We have to get you ready for our guests who happen to be on their way and will be here in 2 minutes!" she dragged me to her room. I put my skirt back on. She put make up on me and got me ready. I realized 3 minutes had passed. Time to go downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Ch 14.

Annie's, P.O.V.

I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late to a party I'm all ready at. A party for my maybe boyfriend. I'm going to clear that up with him tonight. And all of this is because of a strange pixie vampire.

"Alice. I swear. If you don't let me go in 5 seconds I will shout and Seth will come up here and see me," I threatened.

"Okay. Okay. Five seconds." She was moving so fast that when I blinked I missed it. "Done! Now look in the mirror."

I swerved in my chair. The mirror was right behind me. Or so I thought. All I saw was a picture of a gorgeous girl. I bet she painted that herself.

"Alice? Where's the mirror?"

"You're looking at it. It's right in front of you."

I looked back, but it was that same girl. The one with the shoulder length brown hair, the golden eyes and the full bottom lip. Holy shit! It is me! How? That's so confusing. I just looked like I fell off a building. I did in fact. But in only 5 minutes? That's impossible!

"Alice? How did you do that?"

"I'm amazing." She said simply.

"Yes you are!" I said and threw my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"I told you so," she whispered.

"What?" I said pulling back and looking at her.

"Oh. Yeah. You know how I have the ability to see the future? Well I saw you and me becoming great friends, but Edward didn't believe me."

"Hey now! What's not to like about you?"

Just then Edward burst in the room. He grabbed the top of my arms and stared into my eyes.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! Just ask Bella!" He shouted.

"Oh! Hush! You're just a prude!" Alice said and pushed him out. She looked back at me and then said, "Come on!"

"Oh! We're going! Got it!" I walked behind her and she sighed. I looked over the banister that showed the living room. Quil, Embry, Jake, Leah, and Seth were there. Quil looked up from kissing Claire and stared. Jake hugged Renesmee and then went to kiss her, but Edward growled in warning and he backed off. Embry stood there looking sheepish, like he wanted to tell us something. Leah was standing beside Jonathan. Seth kept checking his watch looking cute. When I walked up and they noticed me I got stared at. Normally that's not a bad thing but it was only a little creepy, but they were really staring. Like they were in awe. Quil looked up from his making out. Jake stopped laughing at something Renesmee said. Seth's jaw literally dropped. Leah noticed that and walked over and pushed it back up. It just fell back down. That was so funny I almost laughed. But I couldn't because I was so startled by their reaction.

"Uh. Hi?" I said.

"Wow." I heard Seth say. I looked at him and winked. All of a sudden I wasn't on the stairs anymore. I blinked and then looked up. Emmett smiled down at me. He had me in his arms like a baby again.

"I got bored watching people watch you," he stated.

"Thanks for that. It bored me too," I said. Then I looked around. Every one was still staring at me. "I don't think it worked." I whispered.

"I think you're right."

"Hey, Emmett." I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Go put the punch bowl on your head and do a flip without spilling. Maybe that'll snap them out of it," I said. He snorted. That got Jake to be aware of his surroundings.

"People!" he said. "Snap outta it! Your gonna freak this girl out!"

They all came to then. It was really funny. Emmett almost fell over from laughing.

Seth took long strides towards me. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"By the way," he started. "I'm really, really sor-,"

"Shut. Up." I said. I put a finger to his lips. "It's forgive and forget. Your forgiven. Now forget."

"Okay," he said and swallowed.

"Why do you look nervous?" I asked.

"I've never been good at talking to girls. Especially not gorgeous ones like you."

"It's okay! You know me!"

"Okay. Thanks." He said. Then hugged me and we walked towards the crowd.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch

Ch. 15.

Annie's, P.O.V.

Seth and I sauntered over towards the snack table. I grabbed a couple goldfish, and he took some chips. I was curious about what this whole party was about. I mean, I know it's because Seth imprinted on me, but what was every one going to do?

Jake stood up on the Cullen's little stage type thing. He had a can of beer in his hand. "Thank you all for coming. And thank you, leeches, for hosting this," he said with a smile. We all knew he was kidding.

"We wouldn't of if we had known _all_ the dogs were coming!" Alice shouted jokingly.

"Okay. You win. But really who we're all here for is Seth. And Annie. I'm so proud! My little boy imprinted!" he said while wiping an imaginary tear off his cheek.

"I didn't know you cared!" Seth said.

"Oh but of course I do! And I can't wait until you guys have some little puppies to have around my house!" Jake said. Seth blushed bright red at that. I acted upon it first though.

"You first! Good luck with that!" I said throwing a pointed glance at Edward who looked sick at the idea.

"Uh. Okay! Well this party's for you guys! We love you! And welcome to the family Annie!" Every one smiled and clapped. "Does anyone else want to say anything?" Embry raised his hand.

"I have something to say," he said. Just then a really pretty girl burst in the door.

"Sorry I'm late. Stupid wizards held me up." She said. She walked in. Bella walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome Demetria!" Bella said. **(A/N my friend wanted me to add her in from her fanfic. If you want to learn more about her read "What's in a name" on our list of things we've written.)**

"Hey. Ignore me! Continue!" she said and sat down.

"Ummm. Okay!" Embry said. "Well on the way here I took a little detour through the park and well… I imprinted."

"No way! That's great," every one shouted. He got lots of hugs.

"Who is it?" some one asked.

"Her name's Laura. She's great," he said.

"Nice! We'll have to meet her soon."

We all were so excited, but some how Alice got us all to sit down at the table for dinner. We were all chatting nicely until Demetria said something that offended Embry. He threw a piece of celery at her and it went down her shirt.

"Don't throw vegetables down my shirt!" she shrieked. We thought that that was so funny until Emmett laughed so hard whatever red liquid was in his glass went out his nose. I grossed every one out but it didn't bother me. Seth thought I would be grossed out so he ushered me away. That stopped every thing for a while until Alice quit screaming at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch

Ch. 16

Annie's, P.O.V.

What to do now? Alice obviously had something planned, but none of us knew what it was. We were all just standing around when another knock on the door came. Alice answered it.

A man with giant speakers came in. I didn't understand at first. Neither did Seth. Not until Edward started laughing.

"A d.j.?" Edward asked. "That's what you've been hiding from me?"

"Sorry, Edward. I had to. You'd tell Bella, who'd tell Renesmee, who'd tell Claire, who'd tell Annie!" Alice answered. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Gotcha!" Edward said, and then went to stand by his wife. It sunk in then.

"We're dancing?" I screeched. Seth gave me a look. He looked scared or hurt.

"You don't like to dance? We don't have to if you don't want to!"

"No, that's fine. I love to dance, but the only dance I know is from the movie _Step Up_."

"Annie. Honey. You are going to teach us that dance." Alice said.

"Uhh. You'd better be a quick learner," I said. "I'll teach the girls while they get set up."

"But what about the guys?" Embry whined.

"Good luck with that," I said. We, the girls, strutted upstairs. Alice and I were going to teach them all. Alice knew how because Alice knew everything. I knew how because I was a person who loved that movie. I felt like a dork for knowing how to do that. Oh well. As long as it will impress Seth. This will be beastly. I wonder what Alice has planned for the guys. I'm sure she would give them something to figure out how to learn it. **(A/N there is a link to the video of the movie where they do the dance on my, excuse me, our profile.) **

"Okay, guys! I'll show you the first few steps. Follow what I do. Alice, put the movie in. You can watch the movie or me. You ready? Five six seven eight!" I said. Alice started the movie and I started my dance to "'Til the Dawn" by Drew Sidora. I had this down. I had done it so many times with my friends back home…. _Shit! Forget that. Don't cry while you dance. Focus on the dance. You can do it. _

I got done with the first steps. Every one was nodding like they understood. I figured they were ready.

"Okay! Your turn! Follow along. Five six seven eight," I said. Alice followed along perfectly. Leah, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, and Alice followed with such grace that I almost stopped. Claire did the best she could which happened to be great. When that was over I stopped and looked at Claire.

"Did you do dancing?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said shyly. "When I was really young."

"You're really good," I said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Okay! Everyone next steps!" I said.

Seth's, P.O.V.

"Does anyone have any idea what we are supposed to do?" Quil asked.

Of course Edward said, "I do."

"How? May I ask?" Embry said.

He tapped his temple and said, "Mind reader, remember? She left us a copy of the movie. That and I can see what they are doing upstairs."

"Gotcha," I said. The d. j. was staring at us funny. I guess he wanted to know what we were doing.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because our ladies want to," Quil said simply.

"You'd do all that for them? Well I guess I would too. If you don't mind me saying they are hot! Beyond belief! Like they are mythical goddesses or something. Especially yours," he nodded to Emmett. "She's a babe."

Edward rushed over to Emmett. Human speed. He whispered to him, "Calm. Talk to him later." Only loud enough that us supernatural to hear.

The d. j. sensed danger so he said, "Whoa! I'm just saying. No prob, man, right?"

Emmett grunted and gave him a head nod. Let's hope there's no drama there. Now to learn the dance.

A/N sorry for not updating in a while. I'm having a major brain block! Help me out! Review and let me know any ideas you have for me please! By the way I'm really stupid. I had no idea how to change my profile until recently. Please go check it out and tell me what you think! Love you all!

-Annie


	17. Chapter 17

Ch

Ch. 17.

Annie's, P.O.V.

"Five six seven eight," I said. We started. I think they had it down. I softly sang along with the music. At the end they all stared at me except Claire.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't Emmett tell you? We have super vampire hearing? You're a really good singer. I have better hearing than any animal. That was beautiful." Alice said.

I blushed. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Claire said. "You heard her sing? That stinks! I couldn't hear a thing. Damn! I feel so alone!"

"Some times I wish I had super vampire slash werewolf hearing," I said. "It would be so useful."

"I know! And then when they hear things you don't they talk about it like we did hear it!"

"Really? That hasn't happened to me yet," I said.

"Okay! Fine! We'll be better about that," Alice said. "Now. About your voice. It's amazing. Will you sing so Claire can hear you?"

"I don't know. It's really not that good." I said. Claire started to protest, but I cut her off. "But. Fine. I will. What song?"

"How about 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift?" Rosalie suggested.

"I know that one," I said. "Okay. Here it goes." I took a deep breath and started.

Seth's, P.O.V.

_What is that? It sounds like Annie. Wow. Every one stopped when they heard that. It's beautiful. _I looked to Edward. _Is that Annie? _He nodded. _Oh. My. God. She's a better singer that Rosalie! And she's the best singer I've heard until now! Oops. Edward if you tell Emmett that I think she's a better singer that Rosalie, before he kills me, I'll kill you. _I looked at him again. He was trying hard not to laugh, but he nodded again. The music ended. Emmett of course was the first to speak.

"Wow. She's good."

I didn't answer. Neither did anyone else. I shot up the stairs. I need to see her.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch

Ch. 18.

Annie's, P.O.V.

"Yeah. Ummm. Okay! We have it down. Let's go downstairs now, huh?" I said. Alice was staring into space, Claire, Leah, Rosalie, and Renesmee were all staring at me.

"Damn!" Claire shouted. "You _are_ good!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever! It's time to go downstairs! Let's go!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's!" I said. I was the first through the door. Seth was running up the stairs when I got through the door. "Hey, Se-," I said, but I was cut off. Seth grabbed me in his arms and kissed me.

I had no idea that was doing to happen. Hmmm. How random.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It didn't matter what the reason for the make out was. I didn't care. As long as I was in his arms I was happy.

"If you guys will be doing that long why don't you move to an area where no one will be walking through?" Claire said. We pulled back.

"Go downstairs," I told them with and eye roll. "I'll be right down." They walked down the stairs. I turned to Seth.

"Now. What was that all about?" I asked.

"You. Your singing. I felt the urge," he shrugged. "Sorry."

"Okay. Okay," I said nodding. "I can deal with random urges. I tend to get them too. Ooh! I feel one coming on! Be ready!" I grabbed him by his chest and dipped him down and kissed him. That amused him. He laughed while we kissed. I smiled and lifted him back up.

He smiled at me and said, "You are the strongest human girl I know."

"Thanks. I try"

"No. Seriously!" he said no longer smiling. "Claire couldn't lift a two-year-old let alone hold me up!"

"Oh! Well then. Thanks, I guess. My Dad and I used to work on his car together. He once had me hold up a part of the engine while he ran into the house to get a wrench. That probably did it." I was kind of glad to have some one to talk to about my family. He was the only one that I could talk to without crying.

"You like cars? Damn! Just when I thought life couldn't get any better you go on and make life way better than it was before! Oh, your good!" he said. I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like cars! That's amazing! Jake has his own car dealership where he repairs and sells cars. I work there. And… maybe… you could too?"

"Holy shit! I've been waiting for some one to give this opportunity! My mother said it wasn't right for girls to work in automobile shops unless they are married. For some reason she believes girls get picked up more when they like cars. My dad thought otherwise. But anyway! I get to work on cars _and _get to hang with my… maybe boyfriend?" I said looking up at him to see his reaction. He was flabbergasted.

"Oh! Here. To clear things up why don't I just ask? Will you be my girlfriend?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, I will!" I jumped up and hugged him. Hard. He hugged back. "Now as my first duty of official girlfriend I will… hmmm," I pulled back and kissed him. He kissed back.

When we finally pulled back he asked, "Now… what was your official duty?"

"Did you miss it? Here, I'll do it again!" I leaned my lips towards his and brushed mine lightly with his. That turned him on. I could tell by the rising lump I could feel through his pants.

"Whoops! Guess I shouldn't have done that," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Ummm…" I nodded downwards towards the bump. He looked down.

He grabbed his temples and said, "Oh. Shit." I grabbed his hand, laughed, and said, "You can deal with that later. Let's go downstairs now!"


	19. Chapter 19

Ch, 19

Ch, 19

Annie's, P.O.V.

Seth's hand in mine felt so right. His skin was hotter than hell, and if he were human he would be dead be now at the temperature he was running at. He was still very embarrassed about the lump in his pants. I bet Emmett will have an interesting time. This should be good.

We got to the landing, and every one looked at us. Emmett smiled. Here we go.

"Hmmm. Looks like some one went Cingular on us," Emmett said. Every one looked at him like they didn't get it. I bet none of them did. He went on and explained, "Cingular. Raising the bar." Jasper and the werewolves found that humorous. They burst out laughing and gave him high fives.

"Hey, Annie! Did you pay him five bucks? Then it could be a five. Five dollar. Five dollar foot long," Quil said doing the hand motions like they do in the commercials for Subway. That got him a round of high fives and laughter.

"Are you Will Ferrell?" I asked Quil.

"Uhh. No?"

"Then don't make me laugh." The girls chuckled. **(A/N I can't take credit for that line. It came from the clique series)**

"If I paid him that money do you think I would be down here right now?" I said. That got some whoops and hollers from the girls.

"Hey! Maybe my wish to have your little puppies running around my house will come true sooner!" Jake said.

"Only if you bring that responsibility upon yourself! Again. I repeat myself! Good luck with that!" I sent a pointed stare at Edward. Again, he looked like a little sick at the thought.

"Whoa! Major déjà vu!" Quil shouted. That was amusing.

"Oh jeez. Well then! We should probably do the whole dancing thing now." I said, eager to get this thing going.

Seth's, P.O.V.

Yay! We get to dance now! Annie's the female lead and I'm the male lead. Interesting. This shall be fun I'm sure.

"Okay, guys! In your positions!" Alice shouted.

We moved to where we were supposed to go and waited for the music to start. The dj was still confused on why we were doing this. I caught Edward throwing him annoyed glances. He must be thinking naughty thoughts about Bella.

He turned and looked at me, still annoyed, and nodded.

I used all my strength to not burst out laughing. That was just so amusing. They will never hire him again I bet!

_At least he hasn't thought anything about Annie. _

Edward turned to me and mouthed, "Oh, yes he has!"

I got pissed. That's the only way to describe it. He will never go near Annie. Ever. I will kill him. I want to. I should. Who will ever know? I'd hide the body. He'd just go missing for a while. It wouldn't be that bad. Who would miss him?

Edward rushed over to me.

"He has two daughters and a wife. They all love him very much and they don't have insurance on him. So if he died his wife will have to go back to work, they would have to move to his wife's mother's house, and leave all their friends"

Wow. I wish I could read minds.

\


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Annie's, P.O.V.

"D.J.! Turn up the song I gave you!" Alice said. "Get in your places everyone!" We obeyed. Not because we wanted to but because we were afraid of what Alice would do to us if we didn't.

The song came on and every one moved the way they should. I could hear Quil counting under his breath. So I guess he knows the beats. Weird.

Seth came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I gasped. I forgot he had to do that. He chuckled. We continued on, even after my little slip up.

The song was almost over. Oh jeez! Seth has to do a flip! Dear Lord God in Heaven please don't let him kill himself.

I turned around just as Seth jumped in the air. He's turning. And… he landed perfectly! I laughed from relief. That was scary. I bet it was even scarier for him! Oh my God! I couldn't even imagine!

On the final few verses we were really getting into it. Even Emmett!

He started adding his own moves into the whole routine. He was popping his shoulders back and getting into the groove. I swear I would have fallen down on the ground laughing if we weren't almost done.

"Whooooooo!" Emmett shouted just as the song ended. We all laughed and started clapping. The dj smiled.

"Now it's time for some real music!" the D.J. shouted at us.

We all started jumping up and down and dancing when he started playing "Hey Hey" by Superchick. It was all good fun until I think Emmett slipped something into my drink.

I started acting really weird. Then the dj turned on "What's your fantasy" by Ludicrous. I went over to Seth and started rubbing myself against him. I could tell he was worried but he was also enjoying himself.

"Follow me," I said to him.

We walked up the stairs to Edward's old room. No one ever went in there.

"Come here. Come sit by me," I said after sitting down on the bed. He sat down and I acted.

I leaned in and he did too. We kissed and kissed and kissed. To the point were I thought I was going to die from lack of air.

Seth knew something was wrong though.

"Why does you breath smell like beer and whiskey?"

"I don't know?" I slurred. "Shut up and keep kissing me" I tried to forced myself against him but he was resistant. Alice shot into the room. She starting talking to Seth, but I didn't hear what she said because I blacked out.

Seth's, P.O.V.

I will kill Emmett. How much beer did he put in her drink? He's so stupid. Why didn't he try and drug a nonhuman? That way he could get his laughs and no one would be hung over in the morning.

I walked down the stairs. Quil started towards me but I said, "Don't talk to me." I continued my walk to Emmett. I found him sitting with Rosalie, smiling and laughing.

"You little shithead!" I shouted at Emmett. "Why in the name of all that is good and holy did you do that to Annie?"

I looked over to Rose who was staring at me in confusion. "Your butt wipe of a husband put beer and whiskey in Annie's pop and now she's drunk!" she looked to Emmett who was laughing. If her face could turn red I'm sure it would have. She looked like she was going to explode.

"You. Did. Not." She stated. Angered at her husband who finally realized he was in a ton of trouble. He cringed in his seat. "Emmett!!!" she shrieked. I honestly believe my eardrums popped at that noise. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yes, my beautiful Rose?" he said kissing up to her.

"You could have overdosed her! She could be in the hospital because of you! You might have had to go to jail! You ass! You will take of her when she wakes up. You will obey her every whim. No matter how ridiculous. I will enforce it. We will spend all of tomorrow together. You can join us, Seth."

"Okay!" I said.

"Okay. I will." Emmett said with a look of sorrow on his face. Tomorrow will be a good day.

**A/N Omg!!! I went to Forks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was sooo cool I went to La Push too. And I took the perfect werewolf picture! I'm going to upload it soon!**

**Love you all!!!**

**3 Annie 3**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Annie's, P.O.V.

So I woke up from my weirdest dream and I tried to remember it but my head hurt. I closed my eyes and retold the story to myself. So we were dancing at the Cullen's house and I started to feel really weird. I think I started to make out with Seth and then he said something about whiskey. That's all I remember from the dream.

_What's up with my headache? Where am I? Why am I still in my party clothes? Was that just a dream? I'm so confused. Look a bathroom. I gotta pee. _

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like I had been drunk. Oh man! This sucks! Where's Seth?

I walked down the stairs of the house. "Seth?" I called out. "Where are you?"

_What's up? This house looks exactly like my old one. The one I had when my parents and siblings were still alive. _

"Seth!!" I shouted louder now.

"Honey? Who's Seth?" I come down the stairs to see my mom mixing a bowl of pancake batter.

"Oh! He's no one. Just a guy I met in my dream."

"Must have been a real honker!" mom said.

"Yeah… it was… something else."

"Want to help make pancakes?" she asked.

"You know what, Mom? I'd really love to, but I need to shower. I feel dirty."

"Yeah! No problem. You sound like you need one."

I walked upstairs in a daze. I didn't shower. I just sat on my bed and looked out the window. For some reason I just can't stop thinking that it wasn't just a dream; that Seth is really out there. And I have the feeling I need to meet him.

Just then the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Annie dear."

"Hi, Grandma," I said into the receiver.

"Yes. I was just thinking…. How would you like to come up to La Push for the summer? You could help out at the local car shop!" Grandma said.

"Yeah…. I'd love that." I said.

"That's wonderful, dearie! Why don't you talk to your mother about that and get back to me. I can't talk for long. Your Grandfather has over an old geezer friend named Charlie. And get this… he believes in vampires! And werewolves!"

"Wow, Grandma! That's… um… that's some pretty crazy stuff!"

"I know. Well I'll talk to you soon, sweetie."

"Bye, Grandma," I said and hung up the phone. I smiled to myself and thought about the great summer that lay ahead for me……

**Hey it's Anney. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was on vacation. AND I had no computer access. I wanted to let you know that my birthday is on February 21 so be a kind person and review my story please! Just say happy birthday to me. We have anonymous reviews so any one can say something. Thank you all so much. This is my last chapter for this story so…. Yeah. Love you allll! Thanks for being so supportive. Don't murder me.**


End file.
